


Ethereal Goddess

by Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin/pseuds/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin
Summary: This was for the prompt - Hey could you do something with Helena and MC having their first time together? Maybe they had grown up together? Lifelong soulmates!*****************************************"Come in, My Love." She calls out, her voice like honey. I smile to myself, remembering the first time she called me that. It was my 9th Birthday, almost a decade ago - and I had just scraped my knee. I remember how her moonlit hair shone in the sun as she bent down to kiss my broken skin. How her warm breath danced across my knee as she tried to blow away the dirt. 'There. All better, My Love.' She had whispered. Even then I was fully aware of the effect she had on me.**************************************
Relationships: Helena Klein/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Ethereal Goddess

The night air is cool against my skin. Large trees shield the path from any wind, but I still can't help from shivering. The Forrest area between the Demon and Human domains always remained a bit colder than the surrounding area. It was due to 'Demon Magic' Helena had told me once. I can't help the smile that comes to my lips when I think of her. Was she there waiting for me? Was she as excited as I was? Did her skin ache in anticipation? Before the heat has a chance to rise to my cheeks, I'm quickly brought back to reality as the path abruptly comes to an end. The small barn that Helena's father owned standing in front of me. A single candle flickering in the window. 

My feet seem to move through quicksand as I follow the small dirt path to the front door. With each step, my heart quickens, and it's almost impossible to stop the growing fluttering within. From inside the barn I can hear Helena humming to herself. I've come to find after all these years that that usually means she's quite happy. My heart can't help but swell, and I have to stop my hands from shaking as I reach the front door. Even still, my body trembles. To say that I have thought of this night a million times would be an immense understatement. Many nights, as I've laid in my bed, with the stars above me, and only my hands to comfort me, visions of Helena's soft body have engulfed my very thoughts. To know that I am on the brink of my literal fantasy is enough to take my breath away. I breathe in deep, trying to steady myself, and gently knock on the heavy wooden door. 

"Come in, My Love." She calls out, her voice like honey. I smile to myself, remembering the first time she called me that. It was my 9th Birthday, almost a decade ago - and I had just scraped my knee. I remember how her moonlit hair shone in the sun as she bent down to kiss my broken skin. How her warm breath danced across my knee as she tried to blow away the dirt. 'There. All better, My Love.' She had whispered. Even then I was fully aware of the effect she had on me. 

As I slowly push the door open, my brain doesn't quite know how to process what I'm seeing. It's apparent how much work Helena had put into making her shoddy little barn look perfect. Several soft cloths were strewn across various bales of hay, with candles meticulously placed with the amount of care only Helena could muster. Her exposed skin shining shamelessly in the candle light as her eyes lock onto mine. And when she smiles at me, I feel my mouth go completely dry. 

"H-helena.. I-i.. ah.. Y-you're.." I pause. Close my eyes. And take a deep breath. I thought I had prepared myself for just how beautiful Helena would be in this moment, completely stripped of her clothes, vulnerable, and ready for me. My face turns flush with heat as it starts to sink in that this breathtaking creature before me, was actually mine. I try to collect myself, taking another deep breath before continuing. "H-helena.. you're s-so beautiful."

Helena's smile grows fond as she motions for me to come closer. Her body taut with want. She levels with me a look that makes my knees go weak. 

"As are you, My Love. But I do feel as though you are a bit overdressed for the occasion, hm?" Her voice is light and playful, but her eyes are dark and wanting. I shiver a little as I slowly start to undo the straps on my tunic. Being sure to take my time. Teasing her, just a little. 

"Ah y-yes.. i-it.. it appears th-that I am." I manage to get out. My face seconds away from bursting into literal flames as I continue to undress. Helena's eyes tracing over every inch of my body as it slowly reveals itself. The feeling of knowing you are Helena's sole focus, is a bit like being drugged. Her eyes, dark blue pools, drinking you in. I could die a happy woman if I were only looking into those eyes. As I drop the last of my clothes, fully aware of just how naked I am, Helena stands. The air catches in my throat as I see her full form. 

"How are you so beautiful, My Love?" Her words catch me off guard and I look up to meet her eyes. She takes me all in with a single gaze. Her eyes darting from one supple curve to another. I can feel my body begin to tremble from the exposure. Helena must notice as she closes the distance between us. Her hands are firm as they tug playfully at my hips, pulling me flat against her. I gasp as our breasts kiss. Warm flesh against warm flesh. Heart against heart. Helena exhales, moaning a little. "I want you, My Love. I-i need you."

Before Helena can say another word my mouth is on hers. As she slips her tongue across mine, I feel my thighs twitch with desire. For a moment, our hands are purely exploratory. Mine tracing over every part of her warm skin, and hers over mine. I feel her hesitate as they reach the supple curve of my breasts. 

"May I?" Helena's voice is husky yet sweet. Her face flustered as she stares into mine. To know that I could have that effect on her, my own face immediately fills with heat, and I nod.

"Please.."

As soon her hands make contact, I'm taken back by how good just her touch feels. I breathe in sharply, and when she allows her fingers to lightly graze over my nipples, I let out a soft whimper. She takes full liberty of my body after that. Laying her hands across every part of my body like she's studying a map. A new world to be conquered. I'm trembling with want by the time she's finished. Her eyes shimmering like diamonds in the night as she looks me over. I swallow hard.

"H-helena.. P-please." I plead.

"Please, what? My Love."

"T-touch me. P-please"

With that she smiles, leading me over to the small area she's set up, slowly laying me down on a blanket. For a moment, we just stare at eachother. Having waited for this moment for so long. Having known from the day we met that she would be the woman I would marry. I cup her face, bringing her lips to mine. Wrapping my fingers in her hair, I give it a light pull. This time, it's her turn to moan. She adjusts her hips, allowing me to wrap my legs around her. It only takes her a moment to find the perfect angle, and as her warmth finds mine, I gasp. Both of us dripping with need. So wet that we easily find our rhythm. I drag my nails slightly down her spine and Helena arches her back in response. Her hair shining in the moonlight through the cracked window behind us. An ethereal goddess in the throes of love. I can feel myself start to unravel as her body begins to tremble. 

"H-helena.. please.. d-dont stop" I moan. This brings her back a little. Her eyes lock onto mine as she eagerly taking a nipple in her mouth. "O-oh f-fu-" I gasp, digging my nails deeper into her soft skin. 

"Meine Leibe.." She moans in her native tongue. Droplets of sweat deliciously trickling down her collar bone as she shudders. I can feel how close she is as her body melts into mine. She's trying so hard not to lose control, and I want nothing more than for her to do just that. When I grab her hips firmly, sliding us even closer together, I get my wish. Watching her loose herself completely takes my breath away. The look of pure ecstasy on her face is enough to completely unravel me. Our hips jerk in unison as our pleasures peak together. Both of us screaming out into the night air as our bodies collapse into each other. Helena's head falls to my chest as I exhale. And as our breathing begins to mirror the steady beat of our hearts, I place a kiss to the top of her forehead. 

"How did I get so lucky to have found you, hm?" Her voice trembles slightly as she shifts her body so she can face me. "Who would I even be if it were not for you?" She looks up at me, and I smile. Her eyes glistening with unspent tears as I cup her cheek. She leans into it, letting out a small laugh. 

"You would still be the extraordinary creature you are today. For that, I'm sure." Still breathless, my voice catches in my throat as I speak. How does she not know how wonderful she is? How far she had come from the days where her village had ostracized her. From the days where they called her 'witch' and tried to chase down a darker path. She was absolutely remarkable. A dream built within the deepest parts of my desires. She had to know this. A moment passes before she finally speaks, her voice softer than usual. 

"I think you forget, Meine Leibe" She entertwines her fingers in mine as she speaks ".. That you.." She kisses my fingers for emphasis. ".. Are the extra, to my ordinary. Without you, I am nothing."

I put my forehead to hers, kissing her tears away. And when she wraps her arms around me, I am certain, that there will never be anywhere else, I'd rather be.


End file.
